Identify
by Carovinee
Summary: Maya didn't come to Pandora to fight in a war. She came to Pandora to learn what it means to be a Siren. When her quest for information leads her to defying everyone around her, Zer0 is left to decide whether finding her is worth the involvement of more than his skills with a blade.


**A**/**N**: So, my first delve into Borderlands. This should be interesting. I hope. I've kinda placed _Fire _on the backburner, in favour of actually passing grade 11 and some original writing. I'll try to get back to it as soon as I can. Anyways, the usual warning apply here (blood and gore, intense violence, language, sexual themes, use of drugs and alcohol, etc). I totally copied that off the back of the game's box. I'm also ignoring the DLC (including Gaige), and somewhat AU-ing this. May the FSM have mercy on my soul.

Identify: Chapter One

Rebellion:

Maya wasn't exactly sure how she'd wound up so entangled in Pandora's affairs. Sure, she'd left the abbey intending to reach Pandora, but that was a quest for information. Somehow, she'd would up joining those three Vault Hunters, thinking that the Vault could have something to do with the rumours of two Sirens on Pandora. The minute she'd crawled out of the wreckage of the Hyperion train, she'd been tied to the three of them, and the task of liberating Pandora, for good.

Impulsiveness wasn't really her style, and had a habit of leading her way over her head. Phaselocking Brother Sophis and abandoning the abbey had been impulsive, but liberating. Working with the other Vault Hunters, instead of striking out on her own, like she'd planned, had been impulsive, but helpful. The first time she'd tried Eridium, in a back alley of Sanctuary with Lilith watching over her, had been impulsive, but empowering (despite the fainting and migraine that followed). And now, as Maya found herself standing over a bloodied Handsome Jack, with Axton, Salvador, Zer0, and Lilith at her side, she wondered exactly why she'd gone along with the Crimson Raider's plans.

_Jack's daughter was a Siren. Surely he would know something more about Sirens than Lilith did, as he designed the system that put her powers to use in a cruel, but ingenious way. I've killed and killed and killed since I got here. Maybe this time, I can think before I pull the trigger._

"This is the end, Vault Hunter." said Lilith, interrupting her thoughts and Jack's rambling. "Either you kill Jack, or I'll kill him for you. What's it gonna be?"

Maya looked over at Lilith, who stood clutching her stomach and shaking, obviously weakened from her connection to the Vault Key. Then she looked down at Jack, who was kneeling, bloody and close to death. She though back to what Lilith had told her, while the Eridium pumped through her body and made her tattoos tingle, about teleportation, her experience in being teleported by Lilith, and exactly how much Eridium she'd need to absorb from the Vault Key before she had the power to carry out her plan.

Maya reached down and placed her left palm on the Key. Instantly, a near-overwhelming amount of power ripped through her, and she leapt back, grabbing Jack by his gore-splattered wrist. She threw the others an apologetic look and she Phaselocked them into place, closed her eyes, and focused on the battered old homes in the Dahl Headland. She thought she heard Lilith's shriek, Jack's laugh, and a screaming she couldn't identify, as the Vault of the Warrior vanished around her and the world went the strange purply-blue of a Siren, then disappeared.

She arrived in a crater of sand outside one of the buried buildings in the Dust. Using what little Eridium-strength she had left, she pulled herself to her feet, dragged the unconscious ex-Hyperion president to the nearest door, pushed him inside, then promptly passed out against the surprisingly cool concrete floor.

**A**/**N**: So, uh, yeah. About the whole Eridium thing. I picture Eridium working like a drug on the Sirens, and I'd like to think that the Eridium in the Vault Key could be absorbed by another Siren. I guess it's AU for a reason. Review?


End file.
